Project Disaster
by CharleighAnarchy
Summary: A. Sasori is a famous American designer. What happens when he gets put in a building with H. Kisame, his childhood best friend, and get's a ravishing- and rebellious, model named Deidara all to his own? KisaIta, SasoDei. Light yuri, and lots of yaoi!
1. Chanel shopping in LA

Okay Guys, this is a story I'm writing cause i love fashion, and i wanna be a cosmetologist. Its not my first story, but i haven't written many. I'm telling you now, I'm not the best writer, so whatever. The chapters are really short O.O idk why. Anyways;

Disclaimer: i no own nothing :[

Enjoy

* * *

'_Ding-ding-ding' _rang the bell on the front door of LA's Chanel store. It was small, like most Chanel stores, only carrying a few purses and glasses among other things.

A curious girl with a flamboyant yellow Mohawk makes it to the sunglasses section with acute accuracy. She picked up a pair of oversized black sunglasses, not bothering to remove her own, and examined them carefully.

"Hello, can I help you with anything today?" asked an employee that was putting up some new frames. The girl with the Mohawk pushed her glasses off her eyes, to on top of her head. She looked into the employees bright green eyes.

"Actually…yeah, you can! You see, I need a new pair of glasses that are like….these!" the yellow haired girl exclaimed, whipping a pair of sunglasses out of her quilted Chanel bag. They were some what similar to the ones she was looking at.

"Okay ma'am. Lets see, when did you buy these?" The employee asked, throwing her long brown hair behind her shoulders playfully. The other girl was completely oblivious to the flirting, and was about to answer, but suddenly her phone went off.

'_Gator boots, with a pimped out Gucci suit. Aint got no job, but I stay sharp. Cant pay my rent, cause all my moneys-'_

The employee wrinkled her nose in distaste to the yellow haired girls heavy music.

"Hello?" she answered after touching the screen of her EnV touch. A muffled voice answered her.

"Charleigh?" the deep voice asked. Charleigh looked at the Chanel girl and asked for a moment, then turned and walked out the door into the busy LA streets.

"Yeah, its me daddy!" She said, overly excited. Her father, Hoshigaki Kisame, never really called her cell phone unless he had important news. Which meant he either had something really good, or really bad to say.

"Hey sweetie, where are you?" he asked. Charleigh looked around.

"I'm uh..down town, by Chanel and ketchup. Why?" she was curious. There must be a reason he was calling her.

Kisame was going to come by her house and tell her, but it would be easier to mess with her over the phone. He smiled evilly and said nonchalantly, "You know they announced the designers for fashion week, right?" He could almost feel her bright blue eyes light up at the statement.

"Ooooooh….is that so?" Charleigh pressed. She knew something lovely was about to be said. Her father had been elected as a candidate for fashion week last year, but never made it in. They all hoped he would make it in this year. By the sounds of things...

"Yeah, so...whatcha up to?" Kisame asked. He knew nothing annoyed his daughter more than him beating around the bush.

"DADDY!" Charleigh yelled into the phone. Kisames's hearty laugh could be heard from ten feet away. Charleigh's dad was famous in most countries around the world for his beautiful clothes, but he still managed to be so fun and humble.

"Fine, you little spoil sport!" the designer teased. "Four people made _our _building." He sounded so ginger he almost made himself sick.

"So…YOU MADE IT??" Charleigh exclaimed. Kisame 'Mhmmm'-ed at her. "Daddy! I'm so happy for you!!" She yelled.

"Oh, just wait until you hear who else made it!" The older said smugly. Charleigh's ears perked up at that statement.

"Who…?" She asked, genuinely curious, wracking her mind of the people who were good enough to make it aswell.

"Well, his name starts with an S, and ends with a…SASORI AKASUNA!" Charleigh's eyes brightened even more.

"You mean, SORA'S BOTHER??? THAT'S SO AWESOME!!"Charleigh laughed, jumping up and down, getting some curious glances. No one in LA dared to stare at her.

"Act like your 19 please." Kisame snorted. The yellow haired girl dead panned, and calmed herself slightly. She walked next door to a coffee shop and sat at a table, asking her father questions about what was going on.

"Well, its me, Sasori, Oruchimaru-san, and Kakuzu-San." Kisame said, sounding like he didn't really care.

"Ahh, well, do you need any help?" Charleigh asked, being her usual blunt self. She was a famous United States cosmetologist. All the celebrities wanted her to do their hair for red carpet events and such.

"Awww, man, I was hoping to excite you!" Kisame chuckled. He had even better news to share with her, but he would leave that to Sora.

"Okay daddy." Charleigh said, hoping the phone conversation would end soon. She didn't like talking too much.

"Wait," Kisame said, getting her full attention back. "Talk to Temari, see if she wants to help out. She would look amazing in my evening gown!" Charleigh smirked, thinking about her girlfriend on the runway. She looked hot in everything and she was confident she would want to go.

"Okay daddy! Ill talk to you tonight! Love yahhhh!"

"Love you too Charky! Ja Ne!"

Charleigh hung up the phone and walked back into the Chanel shop. She noticed how cool it was compared to the hot California summer. Actually, she noticed she was slightly sticky and cringed. She hated sweat.

She looked around, but the Chanel girl was no where to be found so the 'blonde' girl sat in a lether chair and waited quietly.

It took quite some time, so after five minutes Charleigh got out her phone and texted her Girlfriend, Temari.

* * *

_Temari's POV_

I was sitting on the couch with my brother. He was telling me about landing a job for fashion week, but he wouldn't tell me who he was walking for.

"SABAKU NO GARRA! YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled at him, but the effects of my anger didn't effect him because my phone went off, distracting me.

Of course, my girlfriend changed my ringtone to something obnoxious, so it scared me half to death. I automatically turned off the ringer and opened my phone to read 'new text message.' I clicked the OK button.

'Hey babe, guess what? Daddy made fashion week, and he wants you to model for him. You in?' it read. I loved how straightforward my girlfriend was.

I looked at Gaara and smirked. "I know who you're modeling for now, baka." I said, and typed 'Of course!' before closing my phone, and carrying on my conversation with Gaara.

* * *

_Back to Charleigh_

Charleigh read her girl friends text with a smile. Before she could respond, the Chanel girl came out with a box in hand.

"Here you go, ma'am. I hope there what your looking for." The Chanel girl said. Charleigh looked at her name tag. Her name was Shelley. Shelley opened the box and showed Charleigh the same glasses she had given her, just new with slightly rounder frames.

"There perfect! Ill take them!" The blonde exclaimed, following Shelley to the counter. Shelley rang the glasses up quickly.

"297.45." she said, taking Charleigh's debit card. "So…these a present? Or are they yours?" The employee asked.

"There for my girlfriend. She messed hers up, as you saw." Charleigh said with a shrug. Shelley wasn't surprised the other was gay. She had a yellow Mohawk, a rainbow vest, boy shorts, and black shoes with red clouds. '_Wait…_' Shelley thought, '_that's what…no way..._'

"Oh my god!!!! You're Charleigh Anarchy!!!" the brown haired girl exclaimed. Charleigh laughed, she was use to this kind of reaction. She was quite famous. Her and her best friend were on the hit show 'what the _hell_are you wearing?!' Charleigh did hair, Sora did makeup. That was last year, and she and Sora had gone their separate ways. The blonde had gone into fashion, directing runway shows in LA, while Sora went into movie makeup in New York. They still talked often, though.

"Yeah, that's me! Well, it was nice to meet you Shelley. Maybe I'll come back." She gave the employee a quick wink before heading out the door and back into the LA's hot busy streets.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it!

reviews are great :)

especially constructive criticism


	2. Bed and Breakfast

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2, as you know. I changed the format a little, and to do that I had to delete the story T.T so here it is. And yes, there will be some YAOI, and obviously some YURI in here. But mostly YAOI. That will start here, but its very slight.**

**Disclaimer; I no own nothing, but im glad Masashi-san does. **

**Enjoy 3**

After Charleigh had left the Chanel shop, she went by the market to get some vegetables and fruits for dinner. Temari was on a vegetarian diet, and she was dragging her girlfriend down with her.

'_If I have to be on a diet, you do too Charleigh!_' she had said. It's not like Charleigh had asked her to do it! Charleigh wasn't a model; she was a fashion artist, a runway cosmetologist! And it wasn't like Temari could really afford to lose any more weight. She was already skinny as a stick, and Charleigh didn't like it.

But she was most certainly not going to argue with her sweetheart. As her father always said,

'_You just can't win against an ignorant person, because their too stupid to know their wrong_.'

That was the truth, Charleigh had decided. Temari was too ignorant to know that eating potatoes was just going to make her gain weight. But Charleigh never told her that twice, because that wasn't allowed in their house. If you say it once, you don't have to say it again.

"Hey, 'Mari, I'm home! I got some potatoes!" Charleigh yelled to her girlfriend when she got home. She walked into the kitchen of their condo and set the potatoes down.

"Hey!" Temari said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. Charleigh smiled, opening the fridge. She grabbed the only thing she ever drank, diet green tea, and twisted the cap. It was horrible at first, but now it was all she drank.

"Heyyy, did you know that Gaara is walking for your dad?" Temari asked her girlfriend. The neon haired girl looked at the other and made an 'I had no clue' face. No one was upset, Gaara was so much better now that he was seeing a therapist and took medicine.

"So I take it dad is getting friends so things will run smoothly?" They both laugh. "I mean, so Kakuzu-kun is making dad get people he knows so they can save money?" Charleigh had Known Kakuzu since she started cosmetology 3 years ago. He had became one of her favorite designers. Actually, she was one of the few people allowed to see him after his horrible accident. He didn't go out in public, and always wore a turtle neck and sunglasses.

"Yeahhhh…gotta love Kakuzu-san. Anyways, what did you get at the market? Only potatoes?" The green eyed girl asked. Charleigh reached into the bag and pulled out some carrots and broccoli.

"Good, I think all those potatoes are making me gain weight! I weighed in today and I weigh 101 pounds! That's ridiculous." Charleigh snorted at the girls comment.

"Yeah, I agree. It is ridiculous. Your 5'7' and you weigh ONE HUNDRED AND ONE POUNDS. And that's _fat_ to you?" Charleigh ranted. She was 5'4' and weighed 120 pounds. What did Temari think about that? Did she think _she_ was fat?

"Charleigh, you know I have to fit into anyones clothes! I cant be too fat!!" Temari yelled, defending her lost cause. Charleigh was NOT going to have it.

"Okay, so you can fit into their clothes, that's great, buts it's NOT attractive to see your hip bones protruding out of their dress. It's actually quite repulsive." Charleigh growled. They often argued about Temari's weight, because Charleigh hated her skinniness.

"So, now I'm repulsive?" Temari asked, taken aback. Charleigh had never gone that far.

"No, but your wei-" right as Charleigh was about to go all out, there was a knock at the door.

Temari glared at her girlfriend and walked out the room to get the door.

"Chichi!! What are you doing here?" Charleigh heard her lover yell. Then it clicked, her daddy was here!

"DADDYYYYYY!!!!" Charleigh yelled, running haphazardly through the living room. She glomped her dad, or at least tried to. Kisame smiled, hugging his daughter tightly. "Where's Otousan?" Charleigh asked, referring to her fathers boyfriend.

"Im here, Charleigh." Came a deep voice from behind Kisame.

"OTOUSAN!!!" Charleigh yelled, letting go of her dad and glomping his boyfriend. Itachi ducked, use to Charleigh's abuse. BUT Charleigh still managed to trap him in a tight hug.

"Ahh, Charleigh, your killing me!" he said with a laugh. The blonde let go, and smiled at the pair.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. As far as she new, the two were all the way across the US in New York.

"Well, you see, were here to see Sasori-chan, and we thought we would drop by to see our two little monsters." Itachi said with a smirk. Even though Temari and Charleigh were dating, Kisame and Itachi saw her as their child as well. Itachi had been with Kisame since Charleigh was 7, and obviously saw her as a child. Then when Charleigh turned 15 she met Temari, and they had been dating ever since.

Charleigh was Kisame's real child. When the man was 16 made the mistake of dating a girl. He was never happy with it, ofcourse, because he is gay, but he did it anyways.

Then they went to a party, and both drunk as mess. One thing led to another, and another til they had 9 people naked in a bed room.

3 weeks later, Kisame found out he was a daddy to be, and the mommy was the class president. 2 years older than him. Richest in the school, and she wanted an abortion.

Kisame wasn't going to let that happen.

So he finally convinced her and her family to have the baby and let him keep it. That was half him, and he loved it already.

Especially when he found out it was a little girl.

Then 2 weeks before she was due, Kisame and her had an argument, and the boy told her he was gay. They didn't talk until she had the baby.

But he wasn't allowed in the hospital room because she felt 'uncomfortable', and it was hours until she came out.

"I put her up for adoption." She said, "Gays shouldn't have kids. That's unnatural." So for months he fought to get his daughter back. When he finally got to court, he told the judge his story.

About the agreement on her having the kid, about the fight, and about him not knowing she was doing it. The judge was American, and decided that since the baby hadn't been adopted, and it was unfair, he could have his baby back.

So he got her back, named her Yumi, and graduated. After a few years in College, he got his degree in Fashion Design and started an empire in Japan. 2 years later he met the love of his life, Uchiha Itachi, at a fashion show. He modeled for Kisame. Kisame finally got the guts to ask out the gorgeous man, and ever since they had been together. Itachi had become a father to Yumi. When Yumi turned 10, they moved to the USA, living in a condo in New York. Yumi started going by Charleigh, an American name she loved.

Life since then had been great. She met Temari, a Japanese exchange student, and they dated, even when Temari went back to Japan. But she was only gone for 4 months before she graduated and started to rent an apartment in down town NY city. Charleigh was 16 when she moved in with Temari. She went to a school that had a lot of class options and you could take a different class every other day. Charleigh fell in love with Cosmetology. That's where her career started.

Temari looked at Charleigh and smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay while you're here?" Charleigh asked her dad nonchalantly.

"well, we were going to stay in a hotel in Holly Wood.." Itachi said with a shrug.

"Not any more! Your staying at the Charleigh and Temari Bed and Breakfast!!" Temari said, making them all laugh at her stupid joke.

"Okay, that works," Kisame said with a smirk. "Ill go get our stuff." He started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and Temari, you will need to gain some weight if you don't want the pants I have for you to fall off. I hate skinny models."

Charleigh couldn't have been happier with that statement.


End file.
